Falling Under the Radar
by Alex-Eats-Cake13
Summary: After being released from Cadmus, Carter must deal with the harsh reality that being apart of a team is more of a burden than she can handle.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here.

**_-This is probably my favorite story to work on with YJ. :D _**

**_-P.S.: I need a 'hero name' for my OC. I'll explain her abilities in the future chapters._**

**_ONWARD STORY READERS TO CHAPTER ONE!_**

* * *

**_'I fly with the stars in the sky,_**

**_I am no longer trying to survive._**

**_I believe that life is a prize,_**

**_but to live doesn't mean you're alive.'_**

**_-NM_**

* * *

My body was freezing and I couldn't move. I have been enclosed in this small space for who knows how long. A clicking noise was made in various places around me, and with a loud 'hiss' I suddenly fell forward out of the pod and into a pair of strong arms. My eyes shot open as the mystery person laid me against the nearest wall.

The room itself was dark, except for a faint blue light that radiated off the pod- in which I had supposedly came out of. I could see only 5 other people, all of them teenagers, arguing slightly over something I couldn't understand.

"Why would Cadmus of all places, do another clone project if they already created Superboy?" A guy with red hair asked, mouth filled with some kind of food.

"Maybe they decided to choose another League member to experiment with since the results with Superman didn't go their way..." A green skinned girl said quietly.

A boy with a black tee with a red "S" looked at me with a sideways glare, as if I was the reason he hasn't had a good reputation.

Footsteps were heard throughout the room as a tall, dark, and very good looking guy came over to my humble little circle and looked me over quickly and smiled.

"My name is Kaldur'ahm, but you may call me Aqualad." He looked serious and calm and friendly, all at the same time. "We are not here to harm you."

I was still appalled at his perfectly chiseled face and smooth voice. 'No reason not to be...' i said to myself. My response was a quick nod, since I didn't trust my voice. Suddenly alarms were blaring in my ears and everyone -except me- knew what to do.

Aqualad picked me back up and followed everyone else out of the room. Guards and the Genomorphs chased after us, but a girls with a bow and arrow kept shooting at the enemies behind us.

"Where are we going...?" I asked sleepily. Aqualad looked so focused about escaping the he could've ignored my question completely.

"Somewhere you will be able to be safe for the time being." he replied, running through a giant hole in the wall. Just rest." The group stood in the middle of an empty lot for a couple of seconds. "The bioship should be here..."

I saw nothing but then a red alien-type ship appeared out of its hiding place. When we boarded I was gently laid in a seat while Aqualad began giving out coordinates.

For some reason, i decided that I could trust Aqualad to have my back, and this "Superboy" was my enemy.

* * *

**Whoa you read chapter one! Thank you very much :)**

**So how do you like it? Review please?**

**BTW the lyrics in the beginning are from my favorite song. (Not mine.)**

**-Alex**

..


	2. Chapter 2

**Well howdy! I just wanted to apologize for my horrible updating skills. I mean like 2 months?! I deserve none of your kindness. I hope that this chapter (and more) will make up for that!** And btw, this is before Invasion, maybe around the first season to the beginning of the second.

Now for the new segment: _**Righteous Reviewers**_! (Review and you shall also receive a cookie!)

**DreadingTheDayWhenYou'reGone****: **_Thank you and I will keep that in mind! And I made it that way for a very interesting reason. Trust me, I may seem crazy but I have a good feeling about this story :D_

**A-Bookworm-Named-Steph****: **_I think I have a name for her but thanks for the suggestion! Also, if you write something like this I would be happy to read it. _

_Want to be a __**Righteous Reviewer**__? Click that button called Review and you shall!_

_Onward to the Second Chapter_

**Chapter Two**

Soft layers of cloth covered my small body when I woke up. The aroma of food entered the room, my mouth watering from just the scent. Looking around, I was greeted with beige walls with two windows next to the bed; a cobalt shaded carpet surrounded me like the midnight sky; and an oak desk piled high with books of different genres. A flat screen television lay in the corner of the room, a blank screen staring back at me. Its reflection showed I had on a black t-shirt and grey loose shorts on, my auburn hair imitating a rat's nest. The blanket that covered me was a soft gray and blue duvet that seemed to be made out of some kind of wool. I know I definitely didn't have this kind of treatment back in Cadmus, so _where_ exactly am I?

I gripped the bed sheets when my sensitive ears picked up on one set of light footsteps and another set of heavier ones. The door that separated me from the outside was thick and not to mention it was closed. But at one point I almost tore the cloth after hearing the short conversation.

"…Might be easier…" A high pitched voice of a girl said.

"…I don't know…" A deeper voice interrupted.

"…Has to be soon." Then a door closed and the heavy footsteps walked a few steps closer to the door until he, at least I _hope_ it's a guy; was so close to the door that I could faintly hear his breathing pattern.

Soon he went back down the way he had come, and I let out a breath that I was too occupied to even notice I was holding.

That's it. I have to get out of here ASAP if I want to extend my life span. Even though I feel like I'm indebted to whoever those people are for getting me out of that hellhole, I'm not about to get experimented on again like some lab rat.

Throwing the covers off my body, I quickly searched the room for anything that could help me escape. A pile of clothes lay nicely folded on the dresser and I quickly ran over, making sure not to make an ounce of noise. Once I was fully dressed, I gave myself a once over and walked over to the door.

Putting my right ear against the door, I could faintly hear two people arguing; the voice of the girl from before yelling that she clearly destroyed something of value; and a younger boy explaining some kind of game to an older teen that was frustrated through it all. Counting on my fingers, that would make five people that I heard. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I began to put all the facts together.

Last time I checked, there were six people who came to Cadmus the other day. The only voice I remembered from that day was the guy who even dared to come into contact with me.

The door in front of me opened slowly, like in some kind of horror film back in the 70s. This surprised me and I grabbed the item closest to me and chucked it at the figure as soon as I had a clear shot. The item, which was a heavy hard-covered edition of Great Expectations; made a direct hit at the persons head. Even before their head met floor, I bolted out the room, jumping over the person who was sent to remove me from my room.

"She's awake!" I faintly heard as the distance between me and the exit shortened very quickly. Suddenly, two figures blocked my path; a girl with sandy blonde hair and a perfectly tanned skin; along with a boy with dark black hair and tinted glasses. They looked like they had just come out of an intense training session but they didn't seem out of breath. The boy seemed to recognize who I was and I felt my hands tighten into fists.

"Wait, you're that girl from-" _**BAM! **_

I swiftly kicked him in the gut, giving myself a few more seconds to get the blonde girl out of my path, way before they call for backup. The girl decided to attack me head-on but I saw it coming. Her face was filled with determination as she tried to punch me in the face, but I dodged to the side. The girl tried to I raised my knee and kicked the back of her legs, making her stumble a bit before going back into a fighting stance once more.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, her eyes seemed to dare me to say the wrong thing. "We won't hurt you. We just want some answers, right Artemis?" The girl, who I now know as Artemis; nodded but didn't move from her stance. My only response was a hatred filled look as I spit at the ground in front of the raven haired male. The boy, who had previously been on the floor gasping for air; was now on his feet with a slight frown on his face, produced a long baton in his left hand.

Crap to the 10th power. I should've taken the girl out while the kid with the glasses was still immobile. Now I'm trapped with no way out. Unless…

The kid with the baton rushed at me, trying to pin me down with the end of his stick; but I jumped up and used the momentum to spring off of the slim pole and easily land behind him. I broke his baton after kicking the boy into the wall; as he fell slightly unconsciously onto the floor. All I had to do now was turn the opposite way, run for my life, and hope for the best. But these two just won't give up.

Artemis suddenly had a full sized bow in her hand; already loaded with some kind of special arrow, aimed right at my head. "Stand down. Robin might play nice but I'm the total opposite." I found that particular "threat" pretty funny, considering I was built to survive. Meaning, if she won't hold back, then neither will I. And I _will_ survive no matter what.

"I don't doubt your abilities Artemis." Sighing, I looked at my non-existent watch. "Well look at how fast the time passes." I said watching her intently. "I've got to go now." I said dryly as I started to turn the other way. But of course she shot her arrow at me. Instantly, I used my pyrokinetic powers to burn the arrow and created a ring of fire around her; rising the temperatures enough to make her faint, but not to kill. As soon as I heard the archer's body fall to the ground from the heat, I turned the opposite way.

"Sorry, I can't be your friend. You seemed like a worthy candidate."

**Wow, that entire chapter was hard to write, especially since I have no talent in the action part of the story. If you are reading this, then I would be eternally grateful if you reviewed this chapter and give me some ideas for filler. The next chapter should be posted in a couple days, maybe a week, 2 if my fencing practices take over my schedule.**

**Now go on and become a **_**Righteous Reviewer**_**!**

**Always going to be your buddie, (yes I know I spelled that wrong)**

**-**_**Alex**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

My breath seemed to shorten with every step I took. The hill I was walking on was almost completely vertical. It was around the sunset hour when I first felt the cold pierce my sensitive skin. The outfit I was currently wearing wasn't made to handle the autumn nights. I bet you're thinking: "Hey if you're able to use fire, why can't you heat yourself up?" Well you see, if I tried to "heat myself up" then it would be highly possible that I would end up running around like a burnt, headless chicken.

Any who, when I deemed myself incapable of safely trotting down the hill, my body decided to plop down on the ground while I assessed myself for injuries. A bruise on my left thigh from that time a branch appeared out of the blue while I was trying to climb a tree in order to get some tasty looking squirrel. A couple scratches on my arms from tripping over a pretty big pebble, and tumbling down the hill just like Jack and Jill. My hair has been probably, the most annoying thing at the moment since I left the cave. Ripping a piece of my shirt, I tied my long reddish hair into a messy ponytail with the cloth.

During my journey away from that facility, I kept making excuses about what had happened back there, and what Robin had said before I attacked him and his teammate. Why did I feel like they meant what they said?

"We don't want to hurt you," He had explained. "Right Artemis?" The hostile blonde agreed, even if she wasn't ready to stop fighting.

Getting out of the building, or should I say mountain, was quite a challenge considering there were more hallways than I thought was possible. At that point I was running in circles. Many times I had to hide behind walls and furniture, almost being discovered once or twice on the way, not once did I see a scientist with a long white coat and a needle as sharp as a thorn on the stem of a rose. Eventually, I made it out with energy to spare.

Now, almost 3 hours later, I am falling down the slope like a snowball down a hill, which I could have considered before dashing off into the woods. It's darker now, probably around the sunset hour. A couple of hours since I left "The Cave."

Looking back, the mountain seemed closer, as if I were walking towards it instead of running away from the huge terrain. "My mind must be playing tricks on me." I reasoned. The sky was getting darker quicker than I could manage to find shelter for the night. My body was exhausted, but I had to keep moving. Even though I was built to last, I felt like a runaway child. The only difference is that they run away from a home, a family. I have neither, and will probably never have either one in my lifetime, however long that may be.

Leaning against the tree nearest to me, with a sprained ankle from the tumble down the hill, I took a deep breath and looked around. My keen eyesight spotted the faintest shimmer of lights a couple of miles away from my position. So close…yet so far.

Now with a spirit of determination, I limped/hopped over to the next tree, using the lights of the city as a guide. Hopefully this works.

* * *

"You have to get the package!"

"No way, I got it last time!"

Glancing at the two teenaged males, Kaldur'ahm, better known as Aqualad, was busy talking to the team's overseer when his teammates Robin and Kid Flash started bickering as usual.

It irritated him enough to plaster a calm expression onto his face and try to resolve the issue quickly. This has been going since the Young Justice team had been formed, so why hasn't he gotten used to it? Someone had loudly cleared their throat, snapping Aqualad out of his thoughts. The noise had come from the Dark Knight, who might have been raising his eyebrow if his mask wasn't covering his face.

"I'm sure you have a team situation to attend to." And without a second glance, the overseer turned the opposite way and disappeared through the zeta-tube.

Aqualad gave out a breath and walked over to the young heroes who were already in each others faces. "What seems to be the problem?" The Atlantean said, trying not to let the annoyance show.

Robin gave KF a look before responding. "There's a package that we ordered awhile ago, and now that it's here KF won't get it even though it's his turn to go get it!"

"Is not!"

"Is too! And plus, you're the one who ordered it in the first place!" Robin pointed out. His best friend was speechless for a second before walking, more like running away to his room in attempt to outrun the issue. Robin checked the time and he frowned. "The package is still at the office but it's almost closing time." the Boy Wonder glared at the floor. "So not feeling the aster."

Aqualad put a hand on Robin's shoulder and the young teen raised an eyebrow. "Do not worry Robin; I will go into town to retrieve the package at once." Robin nodded and ran in the direction of the training room. KF was certainly acting different ever since the 'accident' happened a couple hours ago.

The sun had set hours ago, but an Atlantean always keeps his promises. And right now, that promise will be fulfilled when I reach the office.

In Happy Harbor.

* * *

**_Hey There!_**

**This is your captain speaking. Welcome to the Y.J. Boat of ****_Righteous Reviewers!_**** *crowd goes wild* Our passengers include...****_DreadingTheDayWhenYou'reGone_********_A-Bookworm-Named-Steph_****_ and _****_That random visitor who is STILL appreciated!_****_ (Yes, I'm talking you YOU!)_**

**_DreadingTheDayWhenYou'reGone:_******_Oh my biscuts, thank you for pointing that out. It makes me feel loved that someone reads my grammer-less story lmao. (P.S.: I need expertise like yours for things like fight scenes and weapons and...yeah. Thanks:)_**__**

**_A-Bookworm-Named-Steph:_******_Lol it took some time but i did update as promised I am seriously loving the Batman idea (might see that soon) and of course I will give you big props for the suggestion :3 As for the fencing, I started 2 weeks ago. (whoo!) but all we're really doing is working out in the weight room (bleh). You should start a revolution against the Man in Charge and demand the sport to be in your community! (P.S.: Thanks for the moral support:)_**__**

**_Random Visitor Whom I Still Appreciate:_******_Person you and I are such similar thinkers! Part of this chapter was my original plan and a bit of yours and others. Yes you will get props (what kind of person would I be if I didn't?)_

**_BTW _****without my LONG A/N this chapter would be about 945 words long. So close right? Now...if you will review this chapter, i might make chapter four the best darn thing you ever read in your entire fanfiction LIFE. (if i get special reviews hehehe:) **

**Ta-Ta-For-Now,**

**_-Alex_**


	4. Chapter 4

_** Crunch.**_

_**Crunch**_**.**

"Crap!" My head was being rubbed furiously as I broke the branch off the tree and burned it inside my palms. Not long after was there a pile of ash on the ground, left behind by yours truly.

It took me a couple of tries, but I managed to reach and hop over the gate that separated me from civilization. My ankle had started to heal itself back in the forest due to my healing abilities, so I hardly had a limp. The black tar of the street was lit by the overhead lights as I walked along. The tallest building in Happy Harbor was located in the center, probably an office building, its tall structure looming over the miniature stores and houses.

My eyes locked onto a small clothing store parallel to my position and I stopped immediately. Looking down I saw the dirt marks, leaves, and maybe a few twigs covering my entire body. If a passerby saw me like this they would infer that I was a homeless kid and probably laugh. Not that they would get away with it, of course.

Now I was determined to walk across the almost deserted street corner in order to retrieve new clothes. After that, I'll try to...what did the Genomorphs call it? Getting a job? Whatever, all I had to do was_ "blend in."_

Seeing as how there were no cars roaming the streets at the moment, I decided to throw caution to the wind and visit the store, watching my back to make sure none of the mountain people had followed me.

For some reason, my ears picked up on a group of males yelling and carrying on, even though they were a few yards away from my position. There were about five of these idiots but they sounded like a large group of sugar crazy children in a candy store. There was only one boy, with short-cropped blonde hair, a light tan, athletic build: 5'6' and 1/2, broad shoulders and I'm sure he had the muscles to be the top soccer player wherever school he came from. Awestruck, I mindlessly started to wander in his direction, unbeknownst to my dazed mind that a car was rounding the street corner. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground staring into a pair of wide green eyes.

"Are you alright?" I blinked a few times before giving a quick nod. He was probably wondering why I was in the streets at this time of night.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I scrambled off of the blushing male. "Thanks for not letting me get hit by that car." He gave a light shrug as if it wasn't a big deal. I continued, "Sorry if I wasn't paying as much attention as a normal person should."

Surprisingly, he laughed and I felt a little bit of the tension disappear. Then I heard laughing from across the street. His groups of "friends" that he came with were practically on the ground laughing and yelling about his hero act. The teen yelled back at the group to shut up and they did before one of them started calling me a damsel-in-distress.

Before I could light them all up like firecrackers, I got up and walked away. Quickly and quietly, not deciding as to where I would be heading, as long as I got away from that motley group. Even though I was clearly angered and embarrassed, someone gently clasped my arm and wouldn't let go.

My survival instincts automatically took over and I felt someone's weight go downward as they fell onto the ground in front of me. _Holy. Crap._ Kneeling next to the guy from before; I felt his body, specifically his ribcage, neck, arms and lastly his face. I suppose he wasn't hurt, but if he was it wasn't showing.

"Hey, can you get up?" I patted his face a bit to wake him up. A few seconds later a small groan escaped his lips as he opened his eyes once more. While I was still observing his arms, the group walked over, saying that he should get up and hit me back. This time I looked at the other four teens and sighed before getting back up. "Leave, alright? This has nothing to do with you idiots." I tried to keep the malice in my voice to a limit but one of them managed to catch it.

"Says the homeless girl holdin' our man Jared as a hostage." _Strike one._

_ "_Look, I could care less if you were in a wheelchair but if you think for one second that you can talk down to me…_you're dead wrong._" I replied hastily.

"Why don't you go back to your wild habitat, you weirdo." Another one said. _Strike two. _

Now I was furious. "If you don't get out of my way this instant, I will break both your arms." They all laughed but I stood my ground, feeling the heat running threw my veins and into my hands.

"Ashton!" the green eyed teen interrupted.

"You don't belong here; you probably weren't welcome at your old home either."

_"Ashton!" _ He yelled. "Get outta here man; it's obvious that she's not interested." After a staring contest between the guys, Ashton finally gave up and skillfully shifted his side bangs and walked away, but not before muttering some hateful words. The rest of the group left as well, seeing as how the entertainment had disappeared a few minutes ago. I was still laughing at how things could go from tense to hilarious when Jared interferes.

"Are you always like this?" He gave me a smirk and held out his hand.

"I'm afraid we haven't met. My name id Jared King, quarterback of Happy Harbor High School Hornets." I raised an eyebrow. _'King? Where have I heard that name before?'_

Jared nodded and smiled when I shook his hand. "Carter Anderson." That wasn't the name the scientists had given me, but that was before those teens broke me out of Cadmus. Releasing my hand, I gave the green-eyed teen a small wave before heading over to the clothing store.

The door jingled open and my senses were immediately bombarded. Sweet perfume filled my nostrils, almost every color and type of clothing invaded my eyesight, the different types of cloth under the tips of my small fingers. Picking just one outfit would be crazy and time-consuming, so I snatched a Steve Madden purse off of a shelf nearby. The half-asleep sales clerk wouldn't notice the obsolete bag missing when she woke up. Hopefully I'll be long gone by then.

I started browsing the selections and my fruitful search resulted in three pairs of pants, a couple of shirts with various art, and a hair tie to replace my dirty ripped cloth. A few minutes later, my old rags were in the trash and for now, I was satisfied with my choice of clothes. My ears picked up on a bit of groaning and the sound of something crashing to the floor. _She's awake. I have to find a way out before she comes into the back area._

Since there weren't any windows to escape out of, I had to make a distraction and run out the front entrance. Knocking over a few mannequins in the process. Sprinting to the door, the girl at the register was wide eyed at the fact that I wasn't paying for the clothes and that her precious mannequins

"Wait!" she yelled as she quickly picked up the pieces. "You have to pay for those!" By the time the words escaped the girl's mouth I was already halfway out the door and running onto the streets. After a few minutes, I knew that stopping was going to be a crazy idea, but I was tired of carrying the bag of clothes.

Hiding in the dark corner of a bakery, I brushed off any patches of dust on the clean clothes. Sirens were blaring down the street and my breathing seemed to slow down as the police cars rushed down the abandoned streets of Happy Harbor. They turned at the same corner that led to the clothes shop I was just running from.

"That little…." Another minute of waiting and I made the decision that it was safe to keep running. _I should have burned that place down when I had the chance…. _I kept thinking. The surface of the street was dented with potholes that you wouldn't be able to tell were there, due to the poor street lighting.

On the other side, there were plenty of stores that were obviously family businesses, judging by the women's reactions to their husbands and/or sons while the daughters would quietly work in the background, all of this in the storefront windows. How cliché.

I didn't mean to wander, but this little neighborhood engaged my mind, making me hit a wooden pole in the process. Dazed, I glared at the object and slammed my hand against it, knowing that if I used enough energy, the pole would come crashing down….or just get very unstable. Whichever happened quicker.

"Miss. What do you think you're doing?" Immediately letting go of the pole, I slowly got on my feet, trying to create a dramatic scene when I was really stalling.

"I had bumped into this pole since it was so dark; and I was trying to get back up when it started to move!" Using my most sincere expression, I saw the look of annoyance turn into pity.

"Well, this part of town is quite old…where were you trying to go, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked, as an eyebrow rose.

_He's not completely sold. Crap. _"I was on my way to my home from the….store, and since I have been living here only a couple of months, I'm still having trouble with the parts I haven't explored yet."

"Where do you live, Miss?" He asked, gently putting a hand on my shoulder as we walked over to his police cruiser.

_What am I supposed to say now? I have nothing…._"Wait, I know my neighbors name. The Kings." This seemed to peek his interest as I was put in the backseat of the car. The car headed down the street and soon we were passing the newer houses of the city. One particular house, maroon and navy blue, caught my eye, as a certain green-eyed teen walked up the stairs that lead to the front door.

"We just passed the house…" I pointed out. _If he's doing what I think he's doing…._

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that you're wanted for a recent robbery at a local high-end clothing store called Express. What are the chances?" He's taking me…. "Get comfy because I heard that prison isn't the easiest place to leave." Laughing to himself, my eyes narrowed at the man.

_It's Going Down._


End file.
